


Happy New Year

by Profitina



Series: Handprint Kinksters [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I WROTE SMUT, happy new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina
Summary: “Morality has no place on New Years Eve,” Max smiled at her mischievously. “I saw an opportunity and I took it.”
Relationships: Max Evans & Liz Ortecho, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Series: Handprint Kinksters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Happy New Year

It was the annual New Years party at the Wild Pony and anyone local who was anyone was there. Liz and Max came together while everyone else in their group were still looking for their person with the right timing and dancing around the inevitable, whatever that might be. Seeing Isobel alone and knowing how much work she put in to planning the event, Max and Liz went to sit with her to keep her company. 

After what felt like forever but was probably ten minutes at best, Liz slipped off her wedges and carefully pretended to listen as Isobel enthusiastically described her choice in decorations and theme. Liz discreetly began to slide her foot up Max’s calf, past his boots to his good pair of jeans. She could feel the flicker of his surprise and interest through their handprint connection as he quickly schooled his features and complemented Isobel on her decorations for the party. And Isobel was off talking about tulle and shades of gold or…. something. Max couldn’t focus with the way Liz’s foot was teasing him, moving almost to where he needed her, whispering across it and then away again. And by the way her breathing was picking up, he knew she could tell exactly how much she was driving him crazy and it was getting her there too.

“You usually can’t get what you need this far south” Max mumbled, glancing at Liz. Taking his hint, Liz went higher rubbing his erection with her big toe as Max gripped his beer tighter. Liz was flooded with lust and bit her lip to keep from gasping as the sensations echoed straight to her clit.

“Max! I didn’t know you paid attention to all the work I put in doing these events!” Isobel exclaimed gleefully, going on about the difference between a southern dessert rose gold and a classic rose gold. 

Between Liz getting close herself just from the echoes of what she was doing to him, the naughtiness of touching each other like this in public and the way Liz was touching him, Max lost control of his connection to the electricity for one moment and shot out the lightbulb above their heads. Liz quickly pulled her foot away but not before Isobel put it all together. Making a disgusted face that wrinkled up her nose, Isobel slid out of the booth mumbling about them being disgusting and ordering them to stay separated until the countdown if they can’t behave. Flushed, Liz went to find Maria and cool down while Max went to play pool with Michael. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“So how did Isobel talk you into letting her decorate for this thing?” Liz asked Maria moving to the beat of an upbeat song. 

“She has her ways. I don’t want to talk about it. Is he watching?” Maria wrapped her arms around Liz’s waist and swayed avoiding looking at the pool table where Max and Michael were playing against Alex and Kyle.

Liz hummed watching Michael glance from Alex to Maria then back to his pool shot. “Well…”

Suddenly, the music dropped and Liz and Maria were bouncing, twerking and grinding in rhythm to each other and the music. Liz could feel the exact moment Max noticed her shaking her ass but was too busy keeping up with Maria to focus on the waves of lust being sent her way. 

As it shifted into a slow song, Max cut in. “I could feel you watching me from across the room” Liz whispered 

“That’s probably because I was so busy watching you that I lost my game.” He pulled her closer, glancing at the clock to see how much longer until the countdown so they could just be together and go home.

“I know what you’re thinking. We can’t leave before midnight champagne toast, Max. It’s bad luck”

“Ok but, hear me out,” Max gave her The Look and leaned his forehead against hers. “What if we make it move faster by spending some time in my patrol car?”

Liz giggled feeling his excitement at the idea following him out to where they parked. “I knew you always wanted to get me in the backseat of your car”.

“You have no idea. Let’s put the seats down and go in the cargo area, there’s more privacy”.

Kissing each other thoroughly they moved into the back seat. Liz unbuttoned his shirt as fast as she could and they laughed as she became trapped briefly from him trying to pull her dress over her head in his frenzy and it getting stuck. “Zipper, zipper, where is your zipper? Why is it hiding from me?” Max grumbled, keeping his head ducked down so as not to bump it on the roof. Finally succeeding, he joyfully freed Liz from her dress and laid back across the cargo area. Reaching out, he slid his hand up her calf and pulled her closer. “Do you want my fingers first or my mouth?” 

“Babe, you know I want both!” Liz teased, unbuckling his pants and sliding them off. She climbed on his chest and positioned her pussy right below his face. They had been teasing each other all night through their connection. Enough was enough.

Kissing up her inner thigh slowly, he could feel her frustration as he took his sweet time teasing her, occasionally just breathing across her folds. At her pleading Maaaaaax he gave her a couple half hearted licks knowing damn well it wouldn’t get her there. Snarling, Liz grabbed him by his hair and started to direct him to exactly where she needed him and to thrust against his tongue. As if he didn’t already know what did and didn’t feel good to her with echos of her sensations pulsating through his body. He started circling her clit with his thumb and that was it, she was coming. 

She slid back down his chest breathing heavily from her orgasm and he could feel how wet she was. “My turn” he growled, flipping her over and crawling on top of her. He slapped his dick teasingly against her pussy a couple times before sliding in, making both of them gasp as the echos of sensation started again. Later when they got home, they would take it slow and make love but right now he just needed her. He went at a fast pace, just there in the spot he knew always did it for her. He could feel her nails scratching his back at how rough he was being and part of him worried he was going to accidentally hurt her but he could feel she was already almost there again and knew she would lose it if he slowed down. After she came twice, he finally gave up control and let himself come inside her. 

He flopped on his back and smiled at his very disheveled girlfriend. They snuggled and caught their breath, talking about their hopes for the new year. They both agreed that 2020 would be the year that neither of them died…. again. Liz playfully walked her fingers up his chest after a while and asked if he wanted to go again. 

“Cuffs or no cuffs?” Liz held out her wrists in answer and he kissed her wrists before reaching in the front seat for his hand cuffs. He clicked them loosely into place and murmured “Good girl. Oh, you’re all the fantasies today”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Where were you guys?! You missed the champagne toast! I had that champagne flown in from Paris and you look like you stuck your fingers in a light socket!” Isobel exclaimed, catching them sneak back in to her perfectly crafted party with a scowl.

“Morality has no place on New Years Eve,” Max smiled at her mischievously. “I saw an opportunity and I took it.”


End file.
